Alec Earnhardt
Dr. Alec Earnhardt is an inhabitant of Rook Island of Far Cry 3. He produces and sells drugs to the local pirates and black market, however, he is an ally to Jason Brody and gives refuge to Brody's kidnapped friends. Biography Early life Dr. Earnhardt hails from Oxford, England, where he was born in the late 1940s or early 1950s. After graduating, Earnhardt studied and became a brilliant doctor. He had a daughter, whom he named Agnes and greatly loved. However, tragedy occurred to Earnhardt, when his daughter, who had just become two years old, tumbled out the window of their tenth floor apartment in London. Discovering Rook Islands In grief, he leaves London and sails around the world, eventually settling on Rook Island in 2006 and taking up residence in an old mansion, built after World War I. From then on, Earnhardt makes a living producing and selling drugs to the island locals (namely the pirates and privateers), becoming the main supplier of drugs on the islands. But he could never let go of the pain of losing his daughter and frequently sampled his own product to forget his painful memories. Far Cry 3 Meeting Jason Brody Years later, in 2012, Earnhardt found a girl named Daisy Lee, who had escaped from pirates, working for pirate lord Vaas. He took her in and treated her wounds until receiving a visit from a man named Jason Brody. Earnhardt points Jason to Daisy's location in the upper floor of his home and informs Jason that Daisy had been poinsoned by Antiaris tocicaria and requires a further dose of medicine that requires a specific cave mushroom to make. After Jason retrieves the mushroom he asks the Doctor to give refuge to Jason's friends as he finds them. Earnhardt is at first reluctant, due to the fact that Vaas' men frequently visit to buy product from him. He relents when Daisy begs and Earnhardt has a strange episode in which he refers to Daisy as "Agnes" before snapping back to reality. Because Pirates frequently visit the mansion, Earnhardt quickly moves Daisy to a cave under his home, and keeps her supplied with tents, provisions and even some of his own drugs as her friends are rescued and brought to the cave which serves as a sanctuary. Death When the Rakyat who are led by Citra, raid the mansion looking to kidnap Jason's friends for sacrifice, Doctor Earnhardt attempts to stop the "jungle warriors" but is mortally wounded in the process and left behind while Jason's friends are kidnapped. When Jason and Riley encounter the doctor, he is rambling to his daughter Agnes, saying that he does not deserve forgiveness and that he deserves to burn. When the Doctor see's Jason he snaps back to reality and tells him what the Rakyat did before succumbing to his wounds in regret. As he bleed out, he soon died. Personality Before discovering the Rook Islands, Dr. Alec Earnhardt was an intelligent and brilliant doctor who lived a happy life with his daughter Agnes. After Agnes accidentally tumbled out of the window of their apartment, Earnhardt's life changed as he blamed himself for leaving his daughter alone and then sailed around, hoping to let go of the pain. After reaching the Islands, he became a supplier of drugs and frequently usedhis own product to forget about his painful memories. Earnhardt also had the tendency to have episodes in which he talks to "Agnes". Despite supplying pirates and privateers and being high numerous times, Earnhardt was a harmless man who provided safety to Jason's friends, even though he was frequently visited by pirates. At the last moments of his life, he begged Jason for forgiveness for not being able to stop the Rakyat from abducting his friends, even though he could not have done anything to stop them. Mission appearances * Mushrooms in the Deep * Saving Oliver * The Doctor Is out (Killed) Trivia * Earnhardt's voice actor, Martin Kevan, passed away on May 1, 2013 after battling cancer. He was 66 years old. * If you go to his mansion after his death, some strange things might happen. These include lights floating near the Gazebo that only can be seen with the camera. The pony upstairs can move on its own and you can even see the doctor in the house looking out the windows, though this is not confirmed. * There is evidence to suggest that the lights that appear at the Gazebo show the location of relics. * Another strange thing is that when you go back to Earnhardt's mansion after his death, Earnhardt's corpse will be missing. * Looking closely at his eyes, one can see that Earnhardt has constricted pupils. This is a common side effect of dissociative and analgesic drugs, which Earnhardt is always high on. * Earnhardt calls Daisy "Agnes", because she reminds him of his dear daughter Agnes. * When he informs Jason about the "Drug Berries", he mentions he likes the red ones, the purples help depression, and the yellows aren't safe. * Studying YouTube series', you can see that most players wait to meet doctor Earnhardt and do some free-roam fun, because it is the first mission that you can wait to do because there isn't any urgency or force to do the mission "Mushrooms in the Deep". * By one of the lakes/ponds there is a grave with a cross and flowers, which is likely where Agnes is buried. * Given the in game connections between Far Cry 3 and Alice In Wonderland, it can be assumed that Dr Earnhardt represents The Mad Hatter. Gallery : Earnhardt.jpg|Dr. Earnhardt 2013-01-07 00272.jpg|Jason meeting Dr. Earnhardt for the first time 2013-01-07 00389.jpg|Dr. Earnhardt telling Jason where Daisy is 2013-01-08 00128.jpg|Dr. Earnhardt asking for Jason's help 2013-01-08 00174.jpg|Dr. Earnhardt and Daisy 2013-01-08_00207.jpg|Dr. Earnhardt at his workplace 2012-12-09_00051.jpg|Last moments Category:Far Cry 3 Characters Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Male Characters Category:Allies